


I Hate It When You Sing

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is a little shit, Andrew is a mess, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neil can sing, and Andrew is not having it, neil drives Andrew crazy, neil is good at everything, the foxes are nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 124





	1. I hate It When You Sing

“How about instead of movie night, tonight we do karaoke night?” Nicky asked excitedly as all the foxes were gathered in front of the TV.

Aaron groaned, “If we are about to do karaoke i’m gonna need way more alcohol.”

“I second that,” Kevin said and got up to grab a bottle of tequila.

“Is that a yes everybody?” Nicky asked.

Everyone in the group gave their yeses but Neil and Andrew stayed silent. Andrew knew there was no way in hell he was going to sing a thing, but it could be slightly entertaining to watch the rest of the team embarrass themselves. Neil had never sang before. He had barely listened to music. Life on the run didn’t exactly include music and singing.

“Neil?” Allison asked, looking over to Neil.

“Um yeah, sure, I guess. I’ve never really listened to music or sang before though,” Neil replied.

“First time for everything,” Nicky said and winked.

~

About 30 minutes later all the foxes excluding Andrew and Neil were taking turns singing horrendously to a wide variety of different popular songs. Neil was delighted to find out that there was something that Kevin Day was absolutely terrible at. Nicky was thoroughly disappointed to find out that none of his foxes had any singing skills whatsoever, even though he was just as terrible himself. The night had slowed down a bit and their songs had gone from very loud and obnoxious rap to actual music good for singing.

“Who’s next?” Matt asked as he had just finished butchering Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles.

Allison nudged Neil on the shoulder. Neil looked back at her in bewilderment. He didn’t understand why everyone wanted him to sing so badly. He had avoided taking his turn for this long but he doubt he could any longer.

“It’s Neil’s turn!” Allison shouted.

Neil groaned as the foxes shoved him to the front of the room, “Guys I don’t sing, I don’t even know any music, really. Can someone else go?”

“Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll play a song all the way through so you can hear it, and then you sing it after with just the music behind. Deal?” Nicky asked.

Neil groaned and looked to Andrew for help. Andrew just raised his brows at Neil. Andrew had to admit he was curious what Neil’s singing voice would be like. Andrew had heard him hum quietly in the car every once and while, but never more than that.

Neil sat on the chair at the front of the room and pouted, “Fine,” he muttered. Nicky just smiled happily and passed him a microphone and headphones. Nicky let Neil listen to his song over in the headphones before it was time to really sing. Neil listened intently, memorizing the lyrics and the melody.

When he was done he took the headphones off, “Okay, i’m ready.”

Andrew watched Neil intently as the music began to play. Nicky had decided on Vienna by Billy Joel, apparently. Neil cleared his throat and began to sing. He sang quietly at first but as he got into a rhythm his voice came out louder. Andrew felt his heart start to race as he listened to Neil. His voice was breathtakingly beautiful. It was the perfect mixture between Ben Platt and Jonathan Groff’s voices. (Yes, Andrew likes broadway, what about it?) Andrew felt a flush on his neck and ears, he felt his pants tighten. He was gonna kill Neil. He needed him to shut up. He needed to kiss him, he needed to touch him. How could he just sing like that?

All of the foxes were in awe as they listened silently. His voice was perfectly clear, he hit every note with ease. He sounded like a professional. As Neil finished the song, he got up to make his way back to his seat.

“Noo Neil! You have to sing more!” Matt said enthusiastically.

“You have the most beautiful voice Neil. Please please sing another one?” Nicky begged.

“No,” Andrew said firmly, “We’re going to bed.”

All the foxes made suggestive looks at Andrew, they knew why he wanted Neil alone. That voice was a panty dropper if anything was.

Neil just shrugged an apology to the group and followed Andrew to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Andrew crowded Neil’s space against the wall.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked roughly.

“Yes,” Neil said breathlessly. Andrew shoved Neil against the wall in response and kissed him, hard. Neil was surprised by Andrew’s sudden aggression but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Andrew was kissing him like he had the first time. Like it was the fight of their lives, like nothing existed except for Neil’s mouth. Andrew gripped Neil hard at the waist, grinded into him against the wall as he kissed him.

Andrew pulled back from Neil slightly and growled, “What the fuck was that Josten?”

“W-what?”

“Since when do you sing like that?”

“I-I don’t know I- wait. You liked it?”

“Shut up Neil.”

Andrew leaned in to kiss Neil again but Neil sidled out of the way. He grinned wickedly.

“Did my singing voice turn you on Drew?” Neil asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up Neil. 400%,” Andrew said and kissed Neil into silence before he could reply.

Neil just laughed against Andrew’s mouth, “I’ll try to sing more often if this is gonna be your reaction.”

“If you don’t shut up…” Andrew warned.

“Okay, okay. I’m done,” Neil laughed. But he gave himself a silent reminder that Andrew really really liked it when Neil sang and that he should sing for Andrew as often as possible.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew really can't handle Neil's voice at this point- a sort-f continuation of the last chapter but not really. Its just the same topic

Ever since Andrew had learned Neil could sing he couldn’t get it out of his head. While he was at practice, in the shower, during sessions, all he could hear was Neil’s pretty voice, all he could see was Neil’s pretty face. It was terrible. He couldn’t pay attention to anyone, he was more jumpy, more prone to blushing. His skin was hot, his pulse always racing. How the hell could a good singing voice be such a turn on?

It was even worse when Neil was actually singing. Luckily he never truly belted out songs, but every once in a while he would sing or hum quietly while he was doing homework or on a car ride. Every time it drove Andrew crazy. It was driving him especially crazy right now. All the foxes were in the room too. This made things about one hundred times worse because normally Andrew would shut Neil up with a hard kiss and touch him until that quiet singing turned into desperate moaning. But no. Today all the foxes were here which kinda ruined his usual plan.

Andrew couldn’t stop his fidgeting hands as Neil sang quietly as he thumbed through some school book. All the foxes were chattering quietly around them.

Neil had been singing like this for long minutes now and Andrew was at his breaking point, trying desperately to hide the damning evidence that Neil was driving him crazy. His ears and neck were bright red, his pants were tighter, he couldn’t stop fidgeting his hands. He just hoped no one noticed his small tells. But of course he knew that hoping for something was useless and usually ended badly. Today was no different. First he heard soft laughter. Allison’s poorly hidden eavesdropping made him want to turn around and knife her but she was Neil’s shopping buddy now and he didn’t want to take away Neil’s new rare forming friendship. Sigh. Neil always ended up complicating such simple matters. Unfortunately Andrew was resigned to the fact that Neil would be annoying him til he was dead. Oh well…

Neil glanced up, noticing Allison’s attention on them. He caught Allison’s eye, shook his head and frowned, and then looked to Andrew. His eyes softened as he did. Neil took in Andrew’s form, eyes quickly going to his reddened ears, then his hands, and then his tightened pants. Neil’s eyes widened as they snapped back up to Andrew’s face.

“Drew?” Neil questioned softly.

That word. That damn nickname sent a bolt of electricity through Andrew’s spine. Damnit Neil.

Andrew glared, “Shut the fuck up Neil.”

Neil barely concealed his grin. He tapped his pencil against the desk, cocked his head to the side, “What did I do?”

“I hate it when you sing,” Andrew bit out.

Neil’s eyebrows rose a fraction in surprise. Then his grin widened to a satisfied smile, all teeth.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that right now,” Andrew growled, shoving Neil’s face away.

Neil just laughed softly and closed his book, turning to face Andrew fully.

“Roof or shower? Your choice.”

A thousand images flashed through Andrew’s mind. Neil on his lap on the roof, no space between them. Neil pressed against the concrete, the stars wheeling above them. Neil’s body dripping in water, surrounded by the steam of the shower. Neil’s flamed cheeks from the heat of the water and the heat of Andrew’s mouth. The way Neil’s ice blue eyes reflected the night sky, the way they reflected the burning of his cigarette. Neil’s wet auburn hair plastered against his head, accentuating those perfect cheekbones. Rivulets of water sliding over Neil’s full lips, down down down until the water reached the secret places Andrew wanted to put his lips, his tongue. The goosebumps on Neil’s arms from the bite of night air and the bite of Andrew’s teeth against his neck.

It was an impossible choice. Andrew flip flopped between them both as he stared at Neil. And then he decided that the walls of this dorm were quite thin and if he chose the shower, Allison and the other foxes would hear every moan he pulled out of Neil. While this idea was enticing, he wouldn’t subject Neil to that if it wasn’t something he was comfortable with. But the idea of the foxes hearing them, until there was no more bets, no more questions about their relationship, until they ran out of the dorms to avoid hearing the noises they’d been searching for for months, yeah that sounded like damn good revenge.

“They’ll hear us in the shower,” Andrew said quietly. He wouldn’t choose the shower if Neil wanted complete privacy.

Neil contemplated Andrew’s words for a moment and then shrugged, “I don’t care.”

Andrew stared at Neil, tried to see if Neil was telling the truth or saying the words for Andrew’s benefit. Then Neil’s eyes sparkled, his face shifting into something mischievous.

“They’ll regret all the eavesdropping and questions after this,” Neil said with a wicked grin. Andrew just nodded and took Neil’s hand, leading them both to the adjacent bathroom.

Ten minutes later all the foxes screeched in surprise and disgust and excitement at the noises coming from that bathroom. They all scrambled out of the dorm as quick as possible.

Aaron grimaced, “You guys know Andrew did that as revenge right?”

“What revenge?” Matt asked.

“You guys are so damned nosy about their relationship and that was payback for all the gossip and bets,” Aaron said, pointing to the abandoned dorm for emphasis.

“Okay fine. Maybe we should stop with the bets. They’re obviously in love and Andrew just made it quite apparent that they’re… close… “ Allison said.

“Yeah and I really don’t want to find out what Andrew will do next if he thinks we’re still nosing in on him and Neil,” Kevin said, grimacing.

“But I am gonna miss all the money I’ve been winning,” Allison sighed.

The foxes just laughed and made a silent promise to leave Neil and Andrew be for a while.


End file.
